Katy perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, más conocida como Katy Perry (nacida el 25 de octubre de 1984, Santa Bárbara, California, Estados Unidos) es una cantante, guitarrista y compositora estadounidense. Fue criada thumb|left|352px|Katy Perry en los Grammy 2011como hija de dos pastores evangélicos creció escuchando música evangélica y cantaba en la iglesia cuando era niña. Después de obtener su certificado como estudiante, durante su primer año en la escuela secundaria, empezó a seguir una carrera musical. En 2001 publicó su primer álbum de estudio, que lo tituló con su nombre de nacimiento Katy Hudson y perteneciente al género evangelista. El lanzamiento comercial se realizó después del cierre de la discográfica Red Hill Records en ese año.Luego en 2004, firmo con Island Def Jam Records, la cantante se reunió con Glen Ballard y junto a ella, escribió un nuevo álbum como solista, titulado (A)Katy Perry, pero fue cancelado. Un año después, firmo un contrato con Columbia Records, y empezó a grabar el álbum The Matriix, con el equipo de "The Matrix" que también había trabajado con Britney Spears, Avril Lavigne y Korn. A pesar de llegar a lanzar el vídeo musical para la canción "Broken", el álbum no fue publicado. Pero, con la discoráfica Let's Hear It Records, finalmente fue publicada en el 2009. Al siguiente año, hizo una colaboración con la banda de género metal alternativo P.O.D., en el sencillo, "Goodbye for Now". El éxito en su carrera musical, comenzó en el 2007, cuando firmó un contrato con la compañía discográfica Capitol Records. Ella empezó a grabar y a escribir su primer álbum antes de lanzar su primer Extended play, "Ur So Gay", Es la segunda hija de dos pastores evangélicos; tiene una hermana mayor y un hermano menor. Su madre Mary Hudson ,que es evangélica (nacida como Mary Perry) creció en el sur de California, y tuvo un "primer matrimonio tormentoso en Zimbabwe". El padre de Perry, Keith Hudson, era actor en la Costa Oeste de los años 1960. Perry es la sobrina materna de Eleanor Perry, que fue una guionista, y de Frank Perry, que fue director de cine, productor cinematográfico y también guionista. El apellido de Perry es de origen portugués y alemán;A través de Frank Perry y Charles M. Schwabsiendo la ascendencia familiar por parte de la madre. Perry se integró al ministerio de sus padres; cantando en la iglesia a la edad de 9 hasta los 17 años. Ella creció escuchando solo la música evangélica y no se le permitió escuchar lo que su madre lo llamaba la música profana. Perry asistió a escuelas cristianas y campamentos, cuando era niña, Perry aprendió a bailar en un edificio de recreación en Santa Bárbara, aprendió a bailar mediante varios bailarines y comenzó a bailar con Swing, Lindy Hop y Jitterbug. Después de obtener su certificado como estudiante en su primer año en la escuela secundaria, decidió abandonar la escuela, para comenzar una carrera musical. Perry inicialmente comenzó a cantar: "Porque yo estaba en ese momento de mi infancia en que yo estaba copiando a mi hermana y todo lo que hacía". Su hermana practicaba con cintas de casete, y Perry tomaba esas mismas cintas cuando su hermana no estaba. Ensayaba las canciones con sus padres, que le sugirieron, que debería tomar lecciones de canto, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a tomar clases desde la edad de nueve hasta los 16. Se inscribió en la Academia de Música del Oeste en Santa Barbara y estudió ópera italiana por un corto tiempo. Carrera como cantante 2001-2007: Inicios A la edad de 15 años, cuando cantaba en la iglesia, atrajo la atención de los veteranos del rock de Nashville, Tennessee, que la llevaron allí a pulir sus habilidades de escritura. En Nashville, Perry comenzó a grabar demos y enseñada por los veteranos de la música country sobre cómo crear las canciones y tocar la guitarra. Firmó con el sello de música cristiana de Red Hill, en el que grabó su primer álbum a la edad de 15 años. La utilización de su nombre real, Katy Hudson, lanzó el auto-thumb|left|246pxtitulado Evangelio-thumb|180px|Katy a principios de su carrera musical (2001)álbum de rock en 2001. El álbum no tuvo éxito. Más tarde, cambió su apellido por el de Perry, el nombre de soltera de su madre, porque "Katy Hudson", hacé referencia a la actriz Kate Hudson. pero Billboard Perry entonces firmó con Columbia Records en 2004. Sin embargo, la empresa no era susceptible con su visión, no le dejaba hacer lo que quería. En cambio, una de las ideas de Columbia fue a par de Perry con el equipo de Producción discográfica de The Matrix, que estaba trabajando en un álbum, a servir como su vocalista femenina. Aunque el álbum fue archivado posteriormente, llamó la atención de la prensa musical: su carrera musical floreciente permitió que fuera llamado "The Next Big Thing" en octubre de 2004 por la revista Blender. Con ningún álbum proyecto en curso, Perry comenzó a grabar por su cuenta. A la edad de 17, Perry salió de su casa de Los Angeles, donde trabajó con Glen Ballard en un álbum para el sello discográfico Island. El álbum estaba destinado a ser lanzado en 2005, pero también llegó a ninguna parte. Perry fue abandonado por Island Def Jam Music Group. Algunos de Perry y la colaboración de Ballard incluido "Box", "Diamonds" y "Long Shot", fueron publicados en su página de MySpace oficial. "Simple", una de las canciones que grabó con Ballard, fue lanzado en la banda sonora de la película de 2005 The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Con el ochenta por ciento completado, sin embargo, Columbia decidió no terminarlo y la dejó fuera de la empresa. A la espera de encontrar otra etiqueta, ella trabajó en una independiente A&R y una empresa de denominado Taxi Music. En 2006, Perry se presentó en la cola final del vídeo de P.O.D. "Goodbye for Now". Se hizo un cameo en el vídeo Carbon Leaf "Learn to Fly", y en el Gym Class Heroes el video, "Cupid's Chokehold", interpretando el interés amoroso del cantante Travis McCoy. Sus canciones finalmente capturado la atención de Virgin Records CEO Jason Flom, el entonces jefe de Capitol Music Group, que la contrató a Capitol Music a principios de 2007. 2008-2009 One Of The Boys thumb|left|288px|Perry en la gira Life Ball Tour Después de firmar con Capitol Records, Perry comenzó a grabar temas para su álbum de corriente debut oficial, One of the boys, y el establecimiento de su imagen fue una de las preocupaciones inmediatas de su gestión.La campaña se inició en noviembre de 2007 con el lanzamiento de El vídeo de "Ur So Gay", destinado a introducir a su mercado de la música. Un EP digital liderado por el "Ur So Gay" fue liberado más tarde para crear buzz online. Esta fue una medida de éxito que dio lugar a llevar Perry a la atención de Madonna, que mencionó en su KISS FM y Johnjay KRQ & Rich show de la mañana en Arizona. El 10 de marzo de 2008, ella apareció como ella misma en la serie de televisión ABC Family, Wildfire, en el episodio "Life's Too Short". Si bien los rumores sobre Perry estaba construyendo, se fue en el siguiente paso de la promoción del álbum, realizando una gira de dos meses de las estaciones de radio. De plomo oficial el sencillo, "I Kissed a Girl, fue lanzado el 6 de mayo de 2008 Con la canción escalar la cima de las listas de éxitos, Perry se embarcó en el festival anual de música Warped Tour, que su administración utiliza para "establecer su credibilidad como intérprete y asegurarse de que no era visto como uno solo-hit wonder."El sencillo fue un éxito comercial, alcanzando el número uno durante siete semanas en el Billboard Hot 100.Desde entonces se ha convertido en un éxito importante en todo el mundo, superando en gráficos de 30 países,entre ellos Australia, Canadá y el Reino Unido.El 12 de junio de 2008, Perry apareció como ella misma en el serie de televisión, The Young and the Restless, One of the Boys fue puesto en libertad el 17 de junio de 2008 con críticas variadas.El álbum ha alcanzado el número nueve en el Billboard 200, y, a partir de febrero de 2009, ha vendido más de 1.200.000 copias en los Estados Unidos y actualmente alcanza las 1.800.000 copias. El álbum ha sido platino certificado por la Recording Industry Association of America. Perry lanzó su segundo single, "Hot N Cold", que se convirtió en su segundo single en tres docenas de países alrededor del mundo, incluyendo los Estados Unidos Estados en los que alcanzó el número tres en el Billboard Hot 100, así como también encabezó las listas en Alemania, Canadá y Dinamarca. Después de Perry concluyó su aparición en el Warped Tour, salió en giras en Europa. Más tarde lanzó su primera gira, el Hello Katy Tour, en enero de 2009. "I Kissed a Girl" obtuvo una nominación a la Best Female Pop Vocal Performance en los Premios Grammy 2009. Perry fue nominada en cinco categorías en el MTV Video Music Awards 2008, incluyendo Mejor Nuevo Artista y Mejor Video Femenino, pero perdió contra Britney Spears. Ganó Mejor Artistathumb|290px|Katy Perry en el rodaje de I Kissed A Girl Nuevo en el MTV Europe Music Awards 2008, en la que fue co-anfitrión, y Mejor Artista Femenina Internacional en los Brit Awards 2009. El 9 de febrero de 2009, los sencillos "I Kissed a Girl" y "Hot N Cold" fueron certificados de tres de platino tiempo por el Recording Industry Association of America por cada venta digital de más de tres millones de euros. The Matrix's self-titled debut album, que presenta Perry, fue liberado más tarde a través de la etiqueta del equipo, Let's Hear It, durante la gira en solitario de Perry. Cuando se programó la fecha de lanzamiento, "I Kissed a Girl" ha sido trazado durante su lanzamiento. Los miembros The Matriz Lauren Christy le habló a Perry sobre la decisión, pero quería celebrar la liberación hasta el cuarto sencillo de One of the Boys habían sido enviados. A pesar de su comunicación, The Matriz fue puesto en libertad el 27 de enero de 2009, a través de iTunes Store. En diciembre de 2008, Perry pidió disculpas a la cantante británica Lily Allen por las declaraciones en las que se hacía llamar "una versión más delgada" de ella, diciendo que quería decir en broma. Allen respondió y le dijo a una emisora de radio británica que "ocurre que para conocer de un hecho de que ella Perry fue una versión americana" de ella, porque su compañía discográfica era necesario" para encontrar algo controvertido y "estrambótica" como ella. En junio de 2009, los abogados de Katy Perry se opuso a la marca reciente de la diseñadora de moda australiana Katie Perry, quien usa su propio nombre a batas de mercado.Sydney fashion designer defends business against pop star Katy Perry, smartcompany.com.au, June 16 2009; last accessed July 5 2009 Algunos medios de comunicación informó de esto como una demanda, que Katy Perry ha negado en su blog.Katy Perry Not Suing Fashion Designer Katie Perry LimeLife, June 19 2009. Accessed June 20 2009. Katie Perry, y los informes de su diseño en su blog que en una audiencia con la IP de Australia, el 10 de julio de 2009, los abogados de la cantante retiraron su oposición a la marca.Its all over!!!, blog entry of clothing designer Katie Perry, accessed July 18, 2009. 2009 - Colaboraciones a MTV Unplugged El 28 de agosto, con sede en Colorado la banda 3OH!3 lanzaron un remix de su canción Starstrukk que cuenta con Katy Perry como vocalista invitado, la idea de la colaboración llegó luego de la gira de Katy Perry que destacados como 3OH!3 como el acto de apoyo. La canción fue lanzada a través de iTunes el 8 de septiembre de 2009. En octubre de 2009, MTV Unpluggod revelo que Katy Perry era uno de los artistas a realizar para ellos, y que estaría lanzando un álbum en vivo de el rendimiento, incluyendo dos nuevos temas, "Brick By Brick 'y de la Fuente de la cobertura de Wayne "Hackensack". El álbum está programado para ser lanzado el 17 de noviembre, e incluirá tanto un CD y un DVD. Katy Perry grabó una canción titulada "If We Ever Meet Again" con Timbaland, que es probable que aparezca en su próximo álbum, Shock Value 2. 2010 - Tercer álbum de estudio "Teenage Dream" El 13 de octubre, a través dethumb|left|246px|Teenage Dream 2010 su Twitter oficial, Perry anunció que estaba de vuelta en el estudio de grabación para un segundo álbum el cual se llamaría "Teenage Dream" (Sueño Adolescente). El primer sencillo de este álbum llamado "California Gurls" fue lanzado en las estaciones de radio en los Estados Unidos el 25 de mayo de 2010 el cual obtuvo una buena aceptación en algunas tiendas en linea en casi todo el mundo, la canción entró a los primeros cinco puestos en las listas musicales en varios países de Europa, posicionándose en el número uno en las listas de países como: Escocia, Irlanda, Reino Unido y Polonia obteniendo el primer lugar en el European Hot 100. En América del Norte, tuvo buena reputación llegandthumbo al primer puesto en la lista de Canadian Hot 100 de Canadá y en la lista de Billboard Hot 100 en los Estados Unidos, manteniéndose más de cinco semanas consecutivas en esas listas. Sin embargo, en Oceanía, consiguió dos certificaciones de platino en Australia y en Nueva Zelanda, encabezando el primer puesto en las listas de ese continente. El segundo llamado "Teenage Dream" hizo su estreno en las estaciones de radio el 22 de julio de 2010 en los Estados Unidos. La canción fue lanzado a la venta el 23 de julio por la tienda en linea de iTunes Store. El sencillo fue infiltrado en internet el 23 de julio en la página de You Tube, y el lanzamiento del vídeo se publicó el 10 de agosto. El vídeo musical fue filmado en escenarios diversos de Santa Bárbara. Perry hizo una presentación de la canción en los Teen Choice Awards de 2010. El tercer sencillo llamado "Not like the Movies", expresa (según Perry) algo que sintió en realidad, "No es como las películas... cinemático y dramático con un final perfecto". El cuarto, "Circle the Drain", fué lanzado el 10 de agosto en las estaciones de radio de los Estados Unidos. Música y temas Perry describe su música, diciendo: "Alguien de mi clase escribió para mí el otro día, y lo he estado usando desde ese entonces." Segthumb|264px|California Gurls ún ella, "ha cambiado mucho entre las edades de 15 a 23." Su primer álbum habita en la música Gospel. Ella contó que su perspectiva en la música era" un poco cerrados y muy estricta ", y todo lo que hizo fue relacionadas con las iglesias. Su segundo álbum, One of the Boys, se describe como "secular" y "rock", que refleja un alejamiento de sus raíces religiosas musicales. Perry espera para grabar las canciones más de pop para su próximo álbum. y "waking up in vegas" thumb|left|291px|Katy Hudson el primer álbum de Katy PerryPerry es artísticamente que participan en sus proyectos, especialmente en el proceso de escritura. Desde que ella podía tocar la guitarra, iba a comenzar a escribir canciones en casa y lo presentará a sus productores. Perry es principalmente inspirados en determinados momentos de su vida. Ella dijo que es fácil para ella a escribir canciones sobre corazones rotos. La mayoría de los temas en One of the Boys con mucho la angustia, la aventura adolescente, y "vomitando en el baño" La madre de Perry habría dicho el tabloide británico Daily Mail que no le gusta la música de su hija, calificó de "vergonzoso y repugnante". Perry, dijo que su madre fue malinterpretado y le dijo a MTV que la información era falsa. Sus canciones "Ur So Gay" y "I Kissed a Girl" han recibido reacciones negativas de los sectores religiosos y homosexuales. Los temas han sido, respectivamente, etiquetados como homosexuales y la promoción de la homosexualidad, así como "lezploitational". MTV menciona la crítica de lo que sugiere que Perry está utilizando "bi-curiosidad" como una forma de vender discos. Perry respondió a la controversia en torno a "Ur So Gay": "No es una connotación negativa. No lo es, "eres tan gay, 'como' eres tan cojo, pero el hecho de que la cuestión es que este muchacho debería haber sido gay. Estoy totalmente de entender cómo podría ser mal interpretado o lo que sea ... No fue estereotipos de nadie en particular, me estaba hablando sobre su ex-novio." Vida privada Perry salió con Mateo Pecchioni, el líder de la banda Gym Class Heroes, a quien conoció en un estudio de grabación en Nueva York. Después de más de un año de amistad y salidas informales, se convirtió en una relación seria antes de embarcarse en el Warped Tour de 2008. Perry y Pecchioni se separaron en diciembre de 2008. Los dos empezaron a salir de nuevo a principios de 2009 y de nuevo se separaron unos meses más tarde. Katy Perry está saliendo con el comediante británico Russel (septiembre de 2009). Katy Perry y Russell Brand se comprometieron para casarse, confirmaron fuentes cercanas a la pareja para USMagazine.com Los dos artistas, que son novios desde septiembre del 2009, se comprometieron para casarse mientras se encontraban visitando India por las festividades. Un amigo de la pareja afirmó que el inglés Brand, de 34 años de edad, le propuso matrimonio a la cantante estadounidense, de 25, con un anillo de diamantes. Esto fue confirmado unos meses después por los dos novios. Aunque Katy dejó claro en una de sus recientes entrevistas que ese matrimonio sólo era por conveniencia pura, ya que Brand (su "prometido") tiene un tercer pezón y eso le discrimina socialmente. El viaje que los dos realizaron fue el regalo de Navidad que Russell le hizo a Katy, ya que la intérprete y cantante está obsesionada con la cultura india, según los reportes. Parecido con Zooey Deschanel Hay un gran parecido, con la también cantante, actriz Zooey Deschanel, lo cual le ha valido, según algunas especulaciones, del desagrado de Zooey hacia Perry. Katy señaló en entrevista con Kim Stolz para MTV, que durante los 8 años que vivió en Los Ángeles, era frecuentemente confundida con Zooey. Katy declaró: “Era realmente divertido, finalmente la conocí y ella era genial, solíamos comprar en la misma tienda los sábados –algo así como una salida de mujeres-” expresó. “Y sí, nos parecemos. Obviamente. Tenemos el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, por supuesto, me parezco a Lily, me parezco a Natasha Khan…”. A lo que Stolz le informó acerca de algunas delaraciones de Deschanel sobre que está particularmente molesta por ser comparada con Perry, por lo cual ella contestó: "Probablemente eso sea una exageración de los medios", agregando "No puedes leer la entonación cuando lees citas. Quiero decir, debes oírlo. De manera que no lo sé. No lo escuché, pero ella siempre fue amable conmigo y la respeto. Discografía Álbums de Estudio * Katy Hudson (2001). * One of the boys (2008). * Teenage Dream (2010). Extended Play * Ur So Gay (2007) Álbumes en vivo * MTV Unplugged (2009). Giras * Hello Katy Tour (2009). * California Dreams (2011)